


The Acquisition, the Stray, and the Merger

by RedFriday



Category: Voltron: Defender of the Universe, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, M/M, Roughness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2018-08-09 17:49:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7811437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFriday/pseuds/RedFriday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[A sci-fi/steampunk mashup society, aristocracy and regency style culture and values paired with futuristic technology and a unique system of governance and indentured servitude. Kind of a dark fic!]</p><p>Keith Kogane is going to learn a lesson about spreading idle gossip, especially if it has anything to do with Takashi Shirogane's family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

The Shirogane Estate was one of the largest linked in the chain of the 13 Colonies orbiting just beyond Praxis 5. The whole of the Estate functioned like a small city, and at the heart of it was the Manor House of Takashi Shirogane. Inherited from his father, and his father before him, the household functioned on tradition as so many things did. As clockwork as their parts, they all functioned in the roles that they were meant to serve. At least, that was how many days often felt. Already written out on the page, predictable to the last. 

Shiro was the eldest of a dead family, a tragedy they had called it. Traditions held that he ought to grieve, but there was no love lost between he and his father and his mother had died long ago. With what was essentially a city underneath his fingertips, there was little that Shiro wanted for… Which often felt part the problem. 

He sat in a silent lounge, watching the flames dance in his study’s fireplace. It was filled with the most luxurious of woods, deep black marble accents, and the small bits of gold throughout the room gleamed in the light. It was truly beautiful, one of many, many beautiful rooms, and beautiful things that he owned. There was no challenge to it at all, nothing with any bite. He’d taken his frustration out as a young man by learning to fight, but the boundless hours of training had resulted in few who could grant him much of a challenge. And as every year passed, each as uneventful as the last, he grew a little more discontent with the monotony of it all- which was exactly why he was waiting with more anticipation than he’d felt in ages for his 2 o’clock appointment. 

A slight beeping came from the black metal band around his right wrist, two little blue dots indicating that his afternoon appointment was here. He straightened, combing his fingers through his hair and adjusting the jacket of his impossibly expensive suit. There was little that money couldn’t buy in this universe, and the Shirogane Clan was capable of affording more than most could ever dream. There were many rich people in the star systems, but fewer had control of a complete Estate, a floating citadel of their own governance and design. The smaller ones housed thousands, latched on to the larger ones to form trade routes and business. The Shirogane Estate was one of the largest in their quadrant, and had little to fear for reprocussion, social or otherwise. 

The door to the study opened and a meek looking woman stepped in, dressed modestly from head to toe in different shades of burgundy. Her hair was done up in a wild cascade of scarlet flowers, and she curtsied feebly while clutching her handbag. Shiro thought the flowers were a bit much, but then the Kogane Estate wasn’t particularly known for their subtlety. She cleared her throat as she found her footing in front of him, practically trembling like a leaf as she removed the glass viewer from her purse and tapped through to pull up the documents of transfer. 

“Mr. Shirogane, the Kogane Estate have accepted the terms of your offer, and have transferred the… Assets you’ve requested, though…” She swallowed, and Shiro watched her practically shake apart under the weight of his steady gaze. People hated being looked at, and underlings of her station; barely a Noble, so far below him she’d hardly ever amount to more than a glorified secretary… He clicked his tongue, putting down his drink as he stood up from his seat. 

He crossed the room and took the viewer from her hand, turning it towards him. The Ticket Burden of one Keith Kogane… Still weighted at over a million chits, his family Eldest hadn’t paid any of his inherited debt down whatsoever; not entirely uncommon. If you paid off your children’s Ticket, there would be no real guarantee they would obey you. Selling Keith’s debt to him would send a strong message to all the other children of the Kogane line; and there were many. 

While the Shirogane Estate was quite massive, harboring over 900,000 souls,the Kogane line was blessed with a massive swathe of smaller Estates; the result of a family feud almost three generations ago that they were still attempting to amend. They’d appointed Keith’s Great Uncle as their Estate Elder, which was… Unfortunate, for the young man- because the senior Akira Kogane would do anything to get a leg up over his relatives and secure his own line as the future Executors of their Estate. Keith hadn’t been cheap, by any means, but Shiro intended to get his money’s worth of enjoyment out of him. 

He flicked through the transfer files, giving his authentification with a slight gesture over the glass, the tech in his wristband along with his dna and thumbprint ensured enough security for the transfer of funds. 

“Normally I’d ask to look at the goods before I purchase them, but I’m sure Mr. Kogane has arrived intact and in a rather foul mood,” Shiro couldn’t help but gloat, and it made the woman almost pale. She’d likely thought it was unlikely for her family to sell her debt if she were to step out of line; but Keith was living proof that everything had a price. Especially if you made yourself a thorn in the side of someone who had enough influence to significantly impact your family’s trade and business dealings, even possibly get them voted out of their Harbor. 

“Y-Yes… He’s been transferred by the guard, I’m afraid he’s…” She trailed off, failing to say what really came to her mind; Shiro could speculate. A boy like that, fire in his eyes, in his blood; the Kogane were a passionate people. He wouldn’t be taking the sale well in the slightest, neither would he accept his subjugation easily. 

Shiro was counting on it. 

\--------------------

The halls in the Shirogane Estate were wide enough for ten men to stand shoulder to shoulder, decorated with the grandeur and elegance that was expected of the rulers of a massive Citadel. Beautiful pieces of artwork from around the galaxy dotted the walls, relics of old treasures and history; anything that could show the depth and age of their wealth was used to it’s fullest advantage. And after almost twenty generations of ruling the Shirogane Citadel, they had quite the collection. Every time Shiro walked the halls of his manor home he felt the ghosts of the past all around him. From the memories he’d accumulated with his own family to the stories that they’d told him, it was… Well, he wasn’t sure if it made him more lonesome by feeling surrounded by them in some way or more by being reminded of what he’d lost. 

Shiro stopped at the door to his chambers, a massive wing of rooms that could have fit most people's’ homes within itself. He’d requested that Kurogane be brought there, but before he entered he stopped just outside the door, listening. Spying and eavesdropping was hardly the worst thing a socialite had ever done, and Shiro was worse than just being a catty socialite. He knew it, deep down. He was hardly the only monster on a throne, there were more like him than there were unlike him; but for society’s pleasant rules, there were guides that must be kept. Politeness was really one of the few things keeping the often tenuous reign of peace; that and the fact that no one city Estate was strong enough to truly grab rule of them all, and no one was willing to risk the cost of trying in the first place. 

They had strict, complex social rules in place of laws, after all; no one would wage war with him to enforce their laws in his citadel. If it weren’t for the fact that people would notice that Keith Kurogane had disappeared forever into the maw of Takashi Shirogane’s Estate and the potential shunning that might come along with it, the wariness, the whispers and cold shoulders… There’d be little else to deter him from simply killing the boy for his office.

Ah, the offence. Shiro snorted softly as he pressed in closer to the door, resting his hand softly on the handle. Inside the first chamber, he could hear angry voices; well, one voice, to be exact. The slight scuffle of movement, angry pacing, perhaps. 

“-can’t believe this! This- This is, I’ll- you, I -” He could hear the young Kogane boy sputtering in rage. If he were a better man, it wouldn’t have made him smile. Unfortunately for Kogane, he wasn’t a good man. 

He stepped into the room with a sharp smirk on his lips. The five people standing just inside his front entry parlour stopped immediately, all eyes snapping to him. 

Keith Kogane was at the center of them, a large man beside him that was quite obviously dressed in the Kogane family colors. An escort guard, sent to see him safely to Shiro. The three other guards were his own, dressed in his familiar personal guard’s uniform, all of whom stiffened to attention when they saw him. He lifted his head and gave the slight gesture to put them at ease, forcing his shark like smile to a more pleasant one; if purely for the sake of appearances. 

“Thank you so much for seeing my purchase safely to me, please send my kindest regards to Mr. Kogane. The harbor bay should be clear by the end of the week, if he has any further questions he can talk with any of my people about it,” Shiro said, leaving no room for questions. The tone was polite, bordering on sharp; he was not a patient man, and these were underlings who would speak no ill of him. 

Kogane’s guard gave the boy a glance, and he looked for a moment hesitant, like he might say something. But when he looked to Shiro, he lifted his head, their eyes flashing across one another in a momentary battle. The guard quickly averted his gaze and lowered his head; wise of him, for his station, if he didn’t want Shiro to pull rank. He’d just had a blood relative delivered to him on a silver platter, one of the guards would have been nothing to bat an eye at. He left, the other guards following him after Shiro gestured for them to leave. 

“... You had no right to-”

“Buy you?”

Keith sucked in a sharp breath, his shoulders squaring. He was every inch the nobility that Shiro had been hoping for, and he walked closer. A spare glance over his shoulder as he listened to the door click closed. 

The Kogane boy was somewhere past nineteen, hair just this side of too long; though it suited him in some strange way. His clothes were tailored for a Kogane, largely black and white with accents of red, finely pressed and made from expensive materials. His family was hardly poor, they owned their own, if much smaller citadel. It was really a shame, and truly just bad luck that Keith had caught his attention at exactly the right time… 

“Do you even know why I did it?”

Keith glared at him from under his bangs, his fists clenching at his sides. Shiro let his eyes wander down that lean neck, as much as he could see; their clothes were designed to cover as much as possible, it was only proper, but that didn’t mean that Shiro couldn’t see what he wanted to. He owned Keith Kogane’s Ticket debt, Shiro owned him in kind; there was no escaping it. His family had sold him out for a trade agreement; better harbor and business with the Shirogane Citadel. That was the risk of being a cousin or distant relative; it made you equally valuable for being of noble blood and expendable all at once. Keith had just learned that lesson the hard way. 

“I don’t suppose you remember what you said…”

Keith was practically shaking, and Shiro couldn’t quite tell if it was fear or rage as he stepped in even closer, past what would have normally been socially acceptable. The first rule broken. Keith’s eyes widened as the boy looked up at him, and the swing almost, almost took Shiro by surprise. 

He had the boy’s arm wrenched around his back and the rest of him pinned down on the desk before he even knew what he was doing, and Keith let out a sharp gasp as the air was momentarily forced out of him. Shiro had to relax his pin, letting him breathe in again, and he smirked at the close physical contact. He hadn’t been planning on doing things so quickly, but… Perhaps it would be like a bandage; best ripped off quickly, dealt with rather than dragged out. He licked his lips, leaning down to breathe into Keith’s ear. 

“Do you remember?”

“... Yes.”

“Remind me.”

“... Ih… “ He hesitated for a few beats longer than Shiro had patience for, and he started to apply more pressure. Keith tensed up, but started talking. “I-I said… With as much as you got for it, you probably… Probably wrecked the cruiser with your family on purpose.” 

Shiro had seen red at the party, and he saw red now, even though this time it was a breathy confession instead of a snide remark said too loud on purpose to be overheard. The difference was, this time there was no one watching what Shiro did, and Keith was fully at his mercy. He no longer had the house of Kogane watching over him, he might as well forget the name; it would be of no help to him now other than as a bragging right for the fact that he was at Shiro’s beck and call. A pretty, expensive bauble with good breeding to show about. 

He pressed the whole of his body up against Keith’s backside, far too close and personal to be anything but overwhelming. His voice was rough, low and angry in ways he’d rarely heard himself. “If you ever speak about my family again, I’ll kill you myself, consequences be damned. You think I couldn’t afford to do it? You think I’d need to even hesitate? Your Great Uncle sold you for a trade contract, you’ll spend the rest of your life working for me, and there’s no one who can help you.”

He could have been nicer about it, but the way the boy so flippantly talked about the accident, what had happened… And implied that Shiro had done it for something as worthless as money. He’d enjoy making sure that Keith regretted those words.  
\----------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

When the pressure eased off, Keith could have taken the opportunity to start fighting again, take another swing, anything, but it was all he could do to stay on his feet. The words that Shirogane had whispered into the back of his ear, his hot breath and rage all mixed together had sent shivers down his spine. Not just the fact that he’d declared his ownership of Keith without hesitation or sugar coating it in layers of servitude and propriety like most families did, but for the fact that he’d threatened death for his disobedience… 

The Kogane Clan was hardly known for their kindness, but he’d never once expected to find himself in this position, with someone other than a blood relative owning his Ticket. He wanted to scream, to fight and kick and claw his way out of it, but there was nothing he could do, and they both knew it. His breathing was ragged by the time Shiro fully let go of him, and he whipped around, just about taking another swing. He felt feral, and wild as he pressed himself back against the desk Shiro had pinned him to, but the bastard was already out of reach and smirking at him. 

He picked up the first thing he could and hurled it. 

He’d never been known for being able to keep his temper. 

The small clock broke into pieces as it hit the door behind Shiro, who’d dodged it without so much as blinking at him- which only served to make Keith angrier. How dare he- He was just about to pick up something else from the desk and hurl it at the man again when the door opened, and the three guards from before stepped in to see what the noise had been about. He stilled, his hand clutching the base of a small lamp. Was this how it would start, the beatings and torture? Would Shiro bring in his guard and have him broken and sobbing on the floor? The thought of anything and everything that Shirogane made his eyes go only that much wilder as he watched them. 

“... Sir?” One of them prompted after a few beats of silence, as they clearly regarded the splintered and broken clock and the dent in the hardwood of the door with suspicion. He’d never thrown something at someone as anything other than a Nobleman’s son, what did it mean to do it if he was less than that? He didn’t know. Even his own family’s traditions wouldn’t be the same as Shirogane, and even still he wasn’t sure that he could expect Shiro to treat him with anything other than the rage and anger he’d inspired with his stupid comment. That stupid comment… 

“It’s fine, my new acquisition is just… Getting settled in. There’s no need to worry,” Shiro reassured in a tone that was simply dripping with venom and amusement, and Keith felt his heart start to race all over again. Shiro really was a bastard, he was going to enjoy torturing Keith, dangling him at the end of a short leash. He could feel his hand start to grow sore from the white knuckled grip on the lamp, even his jaw was hurting from the force it took him to keep his mouth shut. He wasn’t used to having to keep his mouth shut at all.

The guards nodded, and with Shiro’s slightest gesture they filed out and closed the door behind them, presumably going back to their post right outside. 

Keith had been trained to fight, and even in his impulsive anger he knew that Shiro knew how to fight, too; his block had been so quick he hadn’t even seen it coming. The Shirogane clearly knew how to take care of himself, and hardly needed the guards to look out for his physical safety, but there was no amount of fighting that would make it possible for Keith to take on his own personal guard as well. With a Citadel the size of the Shirogane’s, he could only wager that he practically had an army under his feet, ready to rise at any moment. He swallowed thickly and forced his hand to let go of the lamp, feeling it ache as he unfurled his fingers. 

He might have been a bastard, but he was right. Keith wanted to fight it now more than ever, but whatever small amount of self preservation he had kept him from making things even worse for himself. Shiro seemed smugly pleased, and Keith still deliberated chucking the lamp anyway. Maybe he’d get lucky this time… Or maybe Shirogane would decide he was more trouble than he was worth, have him disappear into the depths of the Estate for the rest of his life.

“Try taking a deep breath,” Shiro advised, and Keith glared at him with such intensity he almost hoped he’d be able to cut the man down with just his hatred and rage. 

“The Kogane aren’t known for being particularly stupid. Volatile, spirited, passionate, but not stupid. I suppose you’re the exception to the rule,” Shiro mused, and it was like he was talking to himself, ignoring Keith’s murderous looks as he crossed the room to one of the two doors on either side of the foyer, pushing it open. “Come along,” he invited, and it sounded almost pleasant, like the bastard was all too happy to keep watching Keith’s fits of rage… And he probably was, which was the worst part about… Everything. 

He couldn’t play along without being humiliated, and he couldn’t show his anger without making Shiro all that much happier that he was angry about it. There was simply no winning, and Keith clenched his fists as he stood and reluctantly followed after Shiro at a great distance. If he had to obey, he wasn’t going to do it well.


	3. Chapter 3

Shiro walked like he was at ease, listening to the angry shuffle-stomp of his prize behind him. Kogane’s defiance was not going to die out easily, and Shiro was looking forward to making an example of him. The other young socialites who’d been whispering their little insipid rumors about him for the past few years would know better than to murmur a word in his direction with Keith kneeling at his feet, bowed and broken. The thought sent a small shiver up his spine, tingling out over the back of his neck. He could feel the thump-thump of excitement brushing past his pulse, and he glanced back at the boy. 

 

He was glaring daggers into his back, openly angry in a way no servant would ever dare. That would need to be corrected; but first, Shiro would give him a chance. He might have less than good intentions, but Shiro lived by his own code of morals and ethics. This was his fairness; a chance at his freedom. Keith only had to earn it, but it was there.

 

“You were taught to fight,” he surmised, and after they had passed through other rooms Shiro finally stopped inside a training room; massive, far less decorative than the rest of his chambers. This was crafted for practicality and use, and he often put it to use. 

 

Keith gave a soft scoff behind him, glaring around the training room like it was full of hidden dangers, lingering in the doorway

 

“Of course,” he replied, like it was a stupid question. The boy was a slow learner. 

 

“By who?”

 

“What?”

 

“Your teachers, who taught you,” Shiro nearly snapped, just barely keeping the edge from being too harsh. Keith stiffened, something about his tone- he couldn’t quite tell what it was. Defiance, fear, perhaps. 

 

“... I- A lot of people,” Keith snapped right back, taking a few small, cautious steps into the room. “My current tutors are Master Ashagi, Kubo’daan and the Master of the Guard, Urden Henleih.” 

 

Even when the boy was being cooperative, he was being equally disrespectful. Shiro wondered how long that was going to last. Of the names he gave, he recognized two; decent teachers, but hardly Masters of their own craft, the Kurogane family could only afford so much and Keith was too young to even require more advanced teachers. He was hardly a match for Shiro, and a fight on it’s own would hardly be fair. Shiro had nearly ten years seniority in training, it wouldn’t be fair to make his freedom quite that unobtainable. 

 

“Computer,” Shiro said, his voice carrying throughout the room. The lights came on, bathing them in a soft white light, the floor glowing under his feet. It was made of a soft material, capable of projecting holograms for training, equipment, anything you might need. They didn’t need much. “Activate training circle, twenty feet in diameter.” 

 

The circle came to life under his feet, made in a bright white light around the ring. He unbuttoned the front of his suit jacket, shrugging out of the jacket and dropping it to the ground. The clothing would be a disadvantage, for both of them, but it was hardly proper to just go about stripping down anywhere; not that he’d have minded to wrestle Keith in his undershirt and slacks alone, the young man was quite easy on the eyes; attractive, even, despite his sour expression. 

 

“You have thirty minutes to win your freedom. If you knock me out of this ring, even by one toe, I will give you your Ticket and you will be a Free Man,” Shiro explained, and he watched as the anger flashed brighter before the shock, confusion and suspicion played out on Keith’s face. He was like an open book. Still, he started taking a few steps forward despite his obvious uncertainty.

 

“... How do I know you will honor your word?”

  
“You don’t, but that’s hardly the point. This is your chance, if you want to waste your time standing there and bickering with me about the rules, that’s entirely up to you. But after this I’m going to fuck you into the floor and show you exactly why you should think twice before opening that pretty mouth of yours.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think we'll be getting smut in the next chapter =)

Keith’s eyes went wide as he heard the man’s declaration. His mind raced, his throat closing up for a moment as he felt the bitter taste of rage and fear battling inside him. His worry over whether or not this was some kind of test or trap cost him several valuable seconds, feet turned to lead. 

“Come on!” Shiro all but roared, and Keith’s feet flew. He threw his suit jacket on the floor of the training room as he crossed into the ring. The lights outside the ring dimmed, and the computer chimed with a polite voice “30 minutes, two challengers. Begin.” Keith barely heard it, his pulse was thumping so loud in his ears, he could have swore that Shiro shouted something else at him but he couldn’t hear him anymore. He couldn’t hear anything, his own thoughts, the computer, the sound of his feet on the ground, any of it. 

Shiro was standing near the opposite edge of the small ring, looking like he’d already won the smug bastard. Keith wanted to knock that smirk off of his face even more than he wanted to knock him out of the ring. He let the anger take over and launched himself at Shiro without thinking. Instead of trying to punch him, Keith started with a kick. The older man stepped out of the way and knocked him back, pitching him off his balance with ease. He fell past the ring, and the white circle flashed blue. 

“Point, Challenger One,” the computer dinged. 

It didn’t matter if he fell out of the ring, all he needed was one point against Shiro and he’d win his freedom, but it still managed to feel like failure. He whirled on Shirogane, lashing out as fast as he could with all of that white hot anger that he’d been trying to tamp down since he’d heard the news that his Great Uncle was even considering selling his Ticket. 

It wasn’t uncommon for families to keep the Ticket Debt of their children; it ensured a sense of loyalty and obedience, but it wasn’t meant to actually be sold, especially not to someone who wanted revenge on them- or so Keith had thought. He’d always heard that there was more danger in their world than their beautiful Gala events and endless streams of social parties would seem to imply. He’d never taken it very seriously, until now. It wasn’t as if he expected his family to ever free him, to be a Free man meant that it was legal for you to run your own enterprise, and Keith would far rather live as a member of the Kurogane clan than try to work his fingers to the bone starting a business from scratch. 

Desiring to pay off your Ticket in this day and age meant you were either a religious zealot who still believed in the Old Ways, that the Ticket Debt was something innately owed as so many old religions claimed. Or, it meant that you were trying to raise your social standing from exactly where Keith was standing now. The best he could hope to accomplish was become a Free Man and scrape a living out for himself on some small Citadel where no one would recognize him. He sure as hell wasn’t returning to the traitorous family that had sold him for what was essentially a better parking space.

He wasted almost ten minutes just trying to land blow after blow before he started to come to his senses. When the anger started to clear, he realized that he should have been focusing his efforts on beating Shiro back to the edge of the ring rather than just trying to fight him. Every punch, every kick, everything that he threw at Shirogane seemed to bounce off of him, either blocked or endured to be returned with a sharp blow of his own.

Keith was very much regretting complaining about his fourth year tutor. “In a real fight, there’s no breaks, and no holding back,” she’d told him. He’d been bitter about her giving him a split lip in their first lesson, and she’d been gone within the month with a black mark on her record from their Clan. Now he wished she’d stayed longer and he’d learned to endure the hits that Shiro kept returning to him. 

By the twenty minute mark, Keith could barely feel anything at all. He wasn’t sure if he was just moving fast or swaying on his feet, but one second he was standing up and the next he wasn’t. The first thing he noticed was how warm the floor was against his back, heated by the soft radiation of white light below them. Despite their illumination, it was still soft; like a training mat ought to be. He registered all too late that Shiro had him pinned, and he abruptly surged, struggling against the older man’s hold. How long had it been? He’d lost track of time- his mind was spinning, everything, it was all… 

The reality of it was setting in, and it was robbing him of his faculties to handle the situation. If he really was stuck here, trapped with Shiro, what would that mean? Would he really kill him? The sick feeling in his stomach surged as he felt hot breath against his neck. 

“Deep breath,” Shiro commanded, and Keith obeyed. 

He sucked in a deep breath, and felt something firm run down his back. A hand, he realized later, and- He tried to ignore it. 

“Another, breathe in, follow my hand,” the voice in his ear said. The hand slid slowly back up over his spine, and he breathed in along with it, feeling the panic start to fade away. Shiro claimed that he wouldn’t think twice about getting rid of him, but he also seemed invested in keeping him grounded and calm, as to why he couldn’t even begin to imagine. When some of the feeling had started to come back into his limbs, he realized that Shiro was straddling him, leaning over him with almost the whole of his weight pinning down Keith’s left hand and leaning out of the grip of his right. Beyond the exhaustion and the shake that the adrenaline was leaving him with, Keith couldn’t have gotten out from under Shiro if he tried all day. He’d never fought anyone who could move so fast, who actually hit him back- most tutors knew better than to do more than give him irritating taps, it was training, or so he’d thought. 

Training to be trained- the irony was not lost on him. He let out a huffing breath and tried to relax his body, unable to outright admit he’d given up, but… Perhaps it would be enough. 

Shiro gave a low, pleased sound, and Keith felt a cold shiver rish down his spine. He might not be blind with rage anymore, but he suddenly felt much more scared than he had before. He hadn’t actually considered not getting out of this, somehow.

“... What do you want?” Keith found himself asking, even though Shiro had already practically told him. His stomach turned in anxiety, his pulse racing. Revenge- Shiro wanted revenge. But to what extent, Keith had no idea. 

Shiro was silent for what felt like much, much too long, but eventually he gave Keith’s back another slow stroke, his grip on his arm relaxing slightly. 

“... I’ve already been terribly lenient with you, for someone of your standing, Keith.”

The voice was low, each word considered and poised to strike. He couldn’t help but be angry, bitter- but he also knew there was nothing he could do. Not here and not now. He decided instead to keep quiet, as hard as it was. He’d never had to give much thought to what he said, at least not anything like a servant would have to. He was used to picking his words with absolute care in a social circle, but here in the circle of the training ring he wasn’t that young socialite anymore. He was… Nothing. 

The relaxation seemed to please Shiro, and the older man gave a warm hum above him. He could feel the grip relaxing even more, and for half a moment he thought about trying to strike. 

“If you’re good, I’ll treat you well. I haven’t got any reason I couldn’t spoil you, and I understand the transition will be… Difficult, Keith,” Shiro murmured above him, and he could feel the older man’s hand pulling up the hem of his shirt, sliding under to touch his skin. It felt like fire and ice at the same time, his skin felt like it was electric and sparking. The next breath he drew in was stuttering and shallow as he felt Shiro’s hand slide up the small of his back. 

“But if you’re bad…”

The hand stopped it’s caressing trail in-between his shoulderblades, and pressed down. The pin was sudden, and Keith felt the wind almost knocked out of him- or had Shiro timed it with his breath? He couldn’t tell, exactly- the hand pinning his arm let go, fisting into his hair. He gave a small yelp when Shiro tugged it, and it wasn’t so much that it hurt that it felt humiliating, and he realized very abruptly what regret really felt like.


	5. Chapter 5

Shiro applied enough pressure to Keith’s back to stop him from catching a full breath, and somewhere distant in the back of his mind he imagined that the boy would look similarly beautiful choking for breath around his cock. He’d have plenty of time to have fun with Keith, he’d been so terribly bored, and with his new pet project came both a warning to other families that Takashi Shirogane was, indeed paying attention to the things they were saying about him- and to what lengths he’d go in order to punish those he thought deserved it. They’d been acting like they had any right to talk about him and his family, and he was frankly more bored of that than he was his day to day routine. Keith had killed quite a few birds with that stone of his for Shiro, and he had no idea. 

“What?” Keith asked, his voice almost shaking, hoarse from lack of breath. Shiro considered, for a moment, letting up, but decided against it. Keith needed to know that he was serious. 

“I think you know what,” He answered instead, smirking slightly as he felt the boy shiver below him. His imagination would be far worse than anything that Shiro could spell out for him, and he’d hardly be the first skeleton in Shiro’s closet. They may not have waged war with one another, but that hardly meant that they played nice, either. Keith had no idea, and now he never would; probably for the best, really. 

“You know, I might have actually done you a favor. Temper like yours… You’d have said something stupid to someone powerful eventually,” Shiro murmured, relaxing his hold. Keith drew in a deep, shaky breath, gasping underneath him. 

“A favor?!” Keith hissed with his stolen breath, jerking to look over his shoulder and deliver one of his murderous glares. Shiro let it slide, if only for the fact that Keith didn’t try to fight him when he could have. Perhaps he could learn after all. 

“Yes, a favor,” Shiro all but crooned. He leaned back down over Keith, acting like he was simply reiterating himself for Keith’s sake and not acknowledging the venom in the slightest. ”Because most men like me don’t play with their food quite as much as I do,” he murmured against Keith’s ear. The boy stiffened under him, going rigid and tense. Shiro smirked as he stretched out along Keith’s body, easily grinding his hips against the boy’s rather pert little ass. Even between the thickness of their clothes, Shiro didn’t doubt that Keith would be able to feel his interest. He could practically hear the gulp as Keith swallowed, and a small laugh left him. 

“Match end, winner, Challenger one.” The computer interrupted, the lights returning to their previous illumination. Keith’s eyes went slightly wide, and Shiro put his forearm against his neck, pinning him to the ground in a different way to keep him from trying anything when the panic set in. The last thing he wanted to do was pay for underestimating an opponent; he wasn’t in the habit of giving over an advantage when he didn’t need to.

“Don’t tell me you’ve never had your way with a pretty serving girl,” Shiro said dryly when he felt the tremble start under him. 

“It’s not-” Keith started, sounding flushed and panicked. There weren’t many families who didn’t have the standard acceptance that those of their Noble ranks could do much what they wanted with who they wanted; they were beyond the old notions of Royalty. The Shirogane Clan was particularly ripe for gossip because Shiro was the only Nobility left of his line, and had no spouse who could give him heirs, and apparently little intention on getting one. If Shiro died, for whatever reason, and had no children- it would be an utterly historic event in that their Citadel would be without their Clan for the first time in over twenty generations, hundreds of years. For a Clan to simply run out of Heirs was practically unheard of, even with cases of political assassination it wasn’t the kind of thing that happened to a family who was rich and large enough to control a whole Citadel. It just didn’t happen. 

There was something more there, though, and Shiro could feel Keith waging some kind of war inside himself- to tell or not to tell. Whatever his little secret was, Shiro didn’t have the time for it. He had already been more than gentle with Keith, even offering him a chance at his freedom. He was a man of his word, and he wanted to make sure that Keith knew it. 

He’d known from the onset of this acquisition that he was going to lay his claim to Keith, and he’d come to their meeting prepared in more ways than one. 

“It’s not what?” He asked, his voice sultry in spite of how much he didn’t care what Keith said. He just needed the opportunity for distraction, and another reason to breathe warmly against the back of his ear. He kept his weight on the elbow that was pinning Keith’s neck to the floor while he made quick work of the boy’s trousers. The rustle and snap of fabric seemed to startle something out of him, and he gasped “It’s- My mother, she was Galra!” as Shiro pulled at his clothes. The new information did, however, make him pause. If he was telling the truth, then that changed everything...


	6. Chapter 6

He regretted the words as soon as they were out of his mouth. Knowing would only give Shiro that much more power over him; not just because he could very well start taunting him with the threat that he might release the information to the public (Keith’s name would be even  _ more _ sullied with such news) but by the sheer nature of what it was.  _ Galra _ . 

 

They had been a vast Empire, once. Ages ago, generations upon generations, almost closer to fairy tales now, but he’d heard stories, whispers. Feared by many civilizations, they were known for their animalistic tendencies, vicious, prideful natures and  _ extreme  _ loyalty. It wasn’t until their Empire had fallen and their people nearly destroyed that the Universe learned the truth about Galra Loyalty. It was more than just a feeling, a way of society for them, it was a  _ requirement _ . 

 

Those tendencies that had been written off as simply feral were rooted in instincts that no Galra could ignore, and those instincts guaranteed a strong bond for that who  _ bested  _ you. A claiming mark, a threatening presence; even pressure points aligning with his nervous system- all designed to make Keith  _ submit _ in the presence of someone stronger. A leader. 

 

Those Galra who had survived became popular pets, courtesans and bodyguards; a claimed Galra would give their life for you, it was ideal in every sense of the word for the one doing the claiming. There were few left, now, and Keith’s mother hadn’t even been full Galra herself, but from the way his muscles were shaking just to keep himself together, pinned under Shiro- it was already almost too much to bear. Some small part of him hoped that the man would take mercy on him, to know the significance and weight; there would be nothing else, after this. 

 

If he were lucky, maybe Shiro would just… Back off.

 

Keith’s breath was heavy, rough; his heartbeat surging in his ears as he felt every, faint shift in Shiro’s weight against his back. He didn’t even realize he’d stopped testing the man’s hold on him until minutes had slipped by. Panic hit him that Shiro  _ wasn’t  _ backing off, wasn’t moving at all, and he surged- Shiro reminded him that he had the advantage by digging his fingers into his back. Keith went almost limp under him, the fight momentarily knocked out of his system by the Galra in him. 

 

It was like flipping a switch, sudden and inescapable. Not just his body, but his mind, suddenly flashing blank and white hot and- He was shaking on the floor when he nearly came to, the pressure softer as Shiro let up from the pressure points in his back. No one had ever touched- those, that way, and it was overwhelming. Amazing. Horrible. Keith couldn’t decide. 

 

Shiro tsked softly above him. “A Galra… That’s an unexpected surprise,” he started, and Keith was still trying to figure out if he sounded pleased or disgusted when he felt the hand slide up the back of his neck. His vision started to go blurry, sideways as Shiro’s fingers pressed firmly into the back of his ear and jaw. He was sinking, and he couldn’t fucking stop. 

 

Shiro was saying… Something, but with his thumb sliding down the back of his neck in a strong, soothing gesture- Keith couldn’t make out the words anymore, and all was forgotten. 

 

The world exploded in a rush of heady, wonderful feelings, flooding him in every sense of the word. 

 

He was sunk.

 

On some distant level he still heard that voice in the back of his head, though he couldn’t be absolutely sure he wasn’t just imagining Shiro’s dusky baritone in his ear or not. The heat of his breath against his neck sent shockwave shivers through him. He was a little aware of other touches, something pressing into the back of his shoulderblade and down his spine. Every touch poured gasoline on the fire that was coursing through his body, and he forgot everything about his disagreement with Shiro Takagane, his family’s betrayal, and he was pretty sure he’d forget his own damn name if Shiro kept touching him like that.


	7. Chapter 7

Keith’s news that he was, in part, a Galra was certainly a gift in and of itself. Most would have paid quite handsomely for one, he honestly couldn’t imagine why his father hadn’t simply kept his bastard son illegitimate and sold him. He’d have fetched a good price, he did make such sweet,  _ sweet _ sounds. 

 

Shiro’s fingers danced along the boy’s back, recalling the pressure points from the diagrams he’d investigated quite thoroughly when he’d once considered going to the market for a Galra of his own. He had the money, he’d even looked into the market a time or two. None of the Galra pets for sale had caught his eye, though, and he’d been pulled back into business shortly thereafter and forgotten all about it. It seemed almost… Serendipitous that Keith had all but fallen into his lap. Crawled into it, if you could count that smart mouth of his as fateful. Shiro chuckled at the thought.

 

“Nnghu-” Keith struggled to get in even breaths the longer Shiro touched him, some spots more effective than others, and each one could surely be  _ fine tuned _ \- but he’d have all the time in the world for that. He’d already pulled the young Noble’s pants down to his knees, stripped him of his shirt, and for just a moment he admired the slack and shaking form below him. 

 

Beautiful, really. Not that he could ever say as much to his pet, he was being punished for his ego, it would hardly do for Shiro to stroke it now.

 

“So articulate, Mr. Kogane,” Shiro teased dryly, though from the heavy breathing below him he couldn’t be certain that Keith had managed to hear him. His fingers found a slickness between Keith’s legs, and the boy gave a sharp, surprised gasp as Shiro touched him there. Galrans were known for being good bedwarmers for more reasons than their innate loyalty. He pressed two fingers into Keith without hesitating, keeping his touches possessive, demanding. Keith couldn’t seem to fight back, but a slower or softer lover might have sparked a fight; at least, that was what Shiro had read about training up a Galra pet, at any rate. And Shiro wasn’t interested in being slow, or soft. Keith hardly deserved it. 

 

He worked his fingers into his new pet, listening to him try to bite back his moans of pleasure. Keith was hard as a rock and they both knew it, but Shiro didn’t care and Keith would be too proud to ask for anything; it would be a perfect union. 

 

Bowing over Keith, Shiro covered him easily with his larger form, laying his weight against the boy’s back without hesitation so he could use both of his hands. He could feel the paltry effort of a struggle underneath him, but it had all the power of a kitten. “Now, now,” he growled into the shell of Keith’s ear. He was rewarded with an immediate shiver, and the struggle stopped below him. A gush of slick pumped into his hand, and he let out a dark chuckle. Keith practically shrunk in shame. 

 

The smell of the Galra’s natural musk was attractive, earthy and soft, like a wood campfire or some familiar spice. He pressed his nose against the boy’s neck, breathing in the smell of him. The slightest tint of fear was there, he knew, but in all the Galra was made to be pleasing to those that claimed them- and Shiro was tired of waiting. 

 

“If I had known about your true parentage before this, Keith,” he slid his fingers out of the boy’s hole, and felt his hips following in his absence. “I might have taken my time with you, but-” 

 

He freed his own aching cock from his pants, letting out a small sigh of relief to finally start paying his own body a moment of attention. Soon, it would be about nothing else. He did try, after all, to be a man who knew patience. He used his wet hand to stroke it a few times, suppressing the groan he felt building as he aligned himself with Keith- and plunged in before the boy could finish making his sudden noise of protest. 

 

He grabbed tightly to Keith’s hips, rocking into him as he bit at the claiming point on his neck. Keith’s words were garbled, and Shiro had stopped paying attention to the litany of pleading jibberish as he fucked his new prize. He didn’t hold back for even a moment- he wanted Keith to remember that he was a man of his word, and he’d promised him this for being so insolent and terrible. He’d learn his place, soon enough. Shiro would be happy to teach him. 

 

He dug his fingers into the soft flesh of Keith’s hips, holding him steady as he slammed home. The tight heat was blissful, and strangely enough unlike anything else he’d fucked before. Shiro didn’t have terribly exotic or adventurous tastes in partners, he’d always been… Picky. But Keith had simply been a matter of pride; not that the kid wasn’t attractive, but he wouldn’t have won any beauty contests by Shiro’s standards, either. Perhaps his beauty lied more in the challenge that he presented than anything else. That and the sheer joy Shiro got seeing him gasping in painpleasureagonyhumiliation- that was damn good, too. 

 

His jaw started to ache, and he realized as his muscles began to protest he’d been practically pushing Keith into the floor, and he was struggling for air. He let up, just slightly, and finally pulled his teeth out of his shoulder. Perhaps the Galra were known for bringing out the animalistic tendencies in their partners, too, though Shiro had never heard it. 

 

There was blood at the mark, but not enough that would warrant any kind of worry; he’d be able to have it healed by a Medi if he needed it. He wouldn’t want to, though. He’d let it scar, so that Keith could see it every time he looked in the mirror. A keepsake. Shiro might give him more, if he was so inclined, and if Keith didn’t learn to keep his pretty little mouth shut. Shiro sort of hoped that he didn’t learn too quick, because putting him in his place was… Delicious. 

 

“You feel so good,” Shiro found himself groaning, though he’d hardly wanted to give his pet any compliments. The way Keith shook at his voice, though, lead him to believe that Keith hardly found the notion comforting. “A Galra virgin… What a waste-Mmgh,” He rocked his cockhead past Keith’s entrance, feeling the pucker of his sweet hole kiss the tip. Keith absolutely  _ sobbed _ at that, ducking his head down against the floor like he was trying to hide his face. Shiro grabbed his hair, jerking it sharply back as he slammed into him again. He could see Keith's eyes, pupils blown wide with pleasure even as they looked back at him with fear. He didn't intend to let his pet off lightly. He was, after all, a man of his word.


	8. Chapter 8

There was no way for Keith to know how long had passed. His mind had disconnected from his body more times than he could quite be sure of, floating away into that sweet, white ether of pure _sensation_. Each time, though, it was brought back by the firm and guiding hand of Shiro. The bastard’s voice cut through his unnaturally keen hearing- _one of the small but numerous differences of his physiology compared to a full blooded human_ \- like a hot knife through butter. The bond had been sealed, and no matter how long Keith's conscious mind railed against it, there was nothing he could do to stop the Galran instincts in him from obeying. 

 

The Galra Empire had once thrived on such intense loyalty. As a conquering species, having the full and unquestioning loyalty and obedience of those serving below you was invaluable. In the end no Empire proved too vast or powerful to crumble, and it had left them with vestigial weaknesses to be utilized and abused against them. Keith couldn’t even imagine what it must have been like to be claimed as a full blooded Galra, because as it was his body was already betraying him in ways he’d have never imagined. In ways he could never forgive himself for. 

 

With each steady pump of Shiro’s hips, a rasping mewl followed. The fight had been fucked out of Keith's body what felt like hours ago, leaving him a pliable mess under Shiro’s masterful hands. And the bastard was masterful with them. Every time Keith thought he was going to slip into the distance of his mind, he felt those hands sliding somewhere over his sweat slicked skin, pushing and pulling and pressing until he couldn’t breathe. It seemed that just because Shiro was punishing, he wasn’t adverse to Keith enjoying himself, because he’d already enjoyed himself many times onto the training mat and the pile of clothes that lay scattered beneath them. 

 

Shiro had started still dressed fully, taking Keith from behind and pinning him down like the wretched dog he seemed to think he was; that had been humiliating enough as it was. Somehow, even as Shiro stripped himself bare and adjusted their positions to fuck him in new ways, it never rendered him vulnerable. Shiro as a Lord the likes of which Kieth could have never imagined being, and no matter how high and mighty he had been compared to the thousands of Servants on the Kogane colonies, even his Uncle who headed the clan was a housecat compared to the tiger that Shiro undoubtedly was. His wealth and fortune stretched in ways Keith had never given overly much thought to before now; but as he felt that _hotslickfuckyesno_ \- sensation pulling at his sore hole- the thought that he should have been more careful about what he said truly dawned on him. 

 

It was one thing to have someone insist they were right, and another entirely to come to that conclusion yourself. Keith could feel the weight of it just as heavy as he could feel Shiro sinking his teeth into his neck for the third, or perhaps fourth time since they’d stepped into the training circle. Everything went white hot, his body going rigid with the sudden bowstring of tension that lit up through him like a Colony’s engine core. He didn’t know how or why Shiro seemed to know exactly where and how to touch him, but it was the most overwhelming sensations Keith had ever experienced in his short and pampered life. 

 

If he’d been in any state of mind to be thinking of the future, he’d have been horrified to realize that now his obedience would go far beyond Shiro simply holding his life in his hands. It would not be enough to keep Keith truly in check, even something as final and menacing as death was something the hot-headed young man could often ignore in the moment. He was all fire and rage, but the Galra in him… 

 

The Galra in him would have other thoughts on Shiro. Even now, the more Shiro fucked him, the harder it was for him to hold on to that anger. He bit and clawed to keep it in his mind, but the mounting pleasure seemed to drive it out of him moment by moment. It fizzled away and left him panting and dazed on the floor, too far gone to do more than struggle to catch his breath while Shiro would allow him. 

 

Perhaps if he’d allowed his teachers to treat him just a bit more roughly, he would have been able to win the match Shiro had offered him. The wonderings of perhaps and what ifs faded along with the rest of his senses, when or for how long he wasn’t sure; all he knew was that when he woke up tomorrow, he was going to have to obey Shiro whether he truly wanted to or not. The fact that something deep and satisfied slithered into the back of his brain was absolutely nothing for him to pay attention to.


	9. Chapter 9

The majority of Shiro’s fun was over when Keith finally passed out, too exhausted and well spent to stay awake despite Shiro’s firm touches and commands. He did have some amount of enjoyment at carrying Keith from the training mat and back to one of the many private suites that served as Shiro’s rooms. The Colony’s Palacade was large enough to host more than a dozen such suites, which Shiro changed throughout regularly. He may have been cavalier about his attempts to rebuild a family- he was loathe to lose something twice- but he was less so about his own personal safety. Besides, the suites had been used to house the branches of Shiro’s family, and somehow leaving them empty and gathering dust without the presence of a Takashi seemed to betray their memory even further.

 

The  _ Orchidalia _ Suite was smothered in black honey colors, everything a rich molton gold or silken onyx. He’d taken several moments to himself to admire just how captivating Kurogane’s skin looked against the silken sheets of the massive bed, before sliding in to join him. It would have been foolish if Keith had been anything but what he was; his initial plan had been to bind him and leave him in the training circle, gaping and sopping full of his cum so that when the servants came to clean it tomorrow they’d have to do it around him. Shiro might have collected him some time after lunch, if he was feeling particularly kind, but… 

 

Well, his original plan had been forged in the fires of his anger. His vision of red had calmed somewhat, allowing him to enjoy the unique opportunity that had fallen into his hands. A Galran pet was expensive, but Keith had not come cheap. His biology had likely been hidden; perhaps his Uncle hadn’t even known. Regardless, it was a moot point; Shiro didn’t care how Keith came to be, what he cared about was what he’d be able to enjoy from him in the future. 

 

How much of that drive for obedience and loyalty would overcome the way Keith had come to him? Would he even be able to remember his hated for Shiro that had burned so brightly before turning to such plaintive fear? The thoughts swirled through his mind, murky and dark as he laid beside him. The knowledge that Keith could literally do him no harm was the only thing that had afforded him a comfortable bed for the night. 

 

When the morning came, Shiro heard the distant chimes of the Citadel’s Tower Bell before he heard the telltale clicking of the slatted blinds being slowly lifted. The room whirred gently to life, slotting into place like every day before it. There was something that was comforting as much as it was disconcerting, knowing what step lay ahead and behind.

 

_ “Our world functions on Order, Shirogane,” the deep baritones housed more than enough disappointment to crush Shiro’s spirit for a lifetime. He felt as though he might collapse under the weight of them entirely. “Without Order, there would be nothing to keep things on track. This is the way of things-” The ground was unsteady under his feet, smoke so thick it coated the inside of his lungs and made them burn just as hot as the fire- _

 

A cold hollow filled up in his chest and he inhaled, his eyes snapping open and staring upward. Black squared medallions dotted the ceiling, each hand carved with an intricate pattern of interlocking pieces of the finest gold craftsmanship. He counted them, slowly at first, before allowing his mind to refocus. The day would be long, and he cared not to spend the rest of it in bed- that was, until he heard something breathing beside him. 

When he wasn’t spitting that trademark Kogane fire, and his face relaxed against the detailed honey-plum patterns of his pillow… Perhaps he could be considered lovely. Shiro sat up with a slowness that came from years of training, knowing that any movement too grand would likely wake him; and he had no patience so early in the morning. It was a small mercy for Keith, but a larger one for himself. Starting a fight so early in the morning would only set him up for irritation for the rest of the day, and he had far too much business to address to allow it. 

 

In the Colonies, there wasn’t overly much to know about Shirogane. They were strong enough to have their say in just about every dealing in the Colonies; and that was the only power there was in the world. But even Shiro’s insistence at keeping the world at a distance, only partaking in prime business opportunities and allowing the other, smaller Estates to do business without any interference from them; it was… Well, unorthodox to say the least. And it hadn’t begun with Shiro; it was a practice that had gone back for at least five generations, ever since the Ol’Muth Trade Wars that had decimated the Guroki Estate. They’d lost nearly four districts, one of the largest losses recorded in over a century at the time. 

 

The lesson had been used to cultivate a methodology for his family that had kept them from needlessly meddling in the affairs of other Colonies at the expense of one, key thing; focus. 

 

_ There is no winning the battle, Shiro. There is only winning the war- _

 

The body beside him drew in a deeper breath, his black hair spilling over his face in an unbridled mess that suited his nature in some strange way. Shiro couldn’t help but feel something close to… Fondness, perhaps, plucking away at his chest. The pragmatist in him told him that it couldn’t do, having anything close to fondness for a living creature was nothing short of a fool’s errand. 

 

He wondered if Keith would ever know that his Galra blood was the only thing that stayed Shiro’s hand from cutting that pretty little throat. Knowing how headstrong and prideful he was, likely not. 

 

Soundlessly he removed himself from the bed, taking in the expanse of the familiar room. The low ceilings were an intimate change from the grandeur of the rest of the citadel, but it was something he found comforting. The blinds had been lifted, but the hexaglass was bathed in a warm amber glow that kept the light of the city at bay. It was soundproof, though from time to time Shiro lowered the settings and allowed the thrum of the engines and ships beyond the Dome to lull him to sleep. 

 

He’d spent much of his childhood traveling, going from Citadel to Citadel for diplomatic assignments with his mother. He’d been little more than an adornment as a child, but all were eager to try and get on good standing with someone who would one day stand to inherit an Empire. It hadn’t taken Shiro long to sever his emotional ties to much of the outside world, but now that his family was gone he was simply…  _ Adrift.  _

 

There were raised steps up to the window, and he felt the tension start to leave his body as he folded down to his knees to meditate in the amber glow. He focused on the sensation of his own breathing, settling it slowly beat by beat to find his focus. Breaking in a Galra had been something of an interest to him a time ago, but Shiro wasn’t a man who cared to change plans unless he had to. He’d always been an adaptable fighter, and it made him an adaptable businessman; but that hardly meant there was no fire left in his soul. The rage of what had happened, the way the other Citadels regarded him since; it had lit something white hot and far more deadly in him than Shiro had ever cared to know, before. 

 

Unfortunately, there was no avoiding the course once it had been altered. Shiro simply had to see it to the end, unwilling to stop only because of what a dishonor it would cause his family. Beyond that… There was nothing else that he cared for enough to hold him here.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being gone for like, a million years. Life y'know! It's been ages since I watched Voltron, not enough spoons to watch the newest seasons. Not sure how far I get but I'll post whatever I've got the energy for as I do so, here's another chapter I guess! Thanks for all your nice comments, they really mean a lot to me <3

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine the aesthetic of everything is very Regency/Victorian/Steampunk meets sci-fi elements, though they make their tech to look like old fashioned styled stuff. I might also do an alternate version with a slightly different concept. If I continue this, I may later incorporate also Lance and Sendak, though that'd be a prettttyyyyyy dark fic so, I'll see if anyone's into that. Thanks for reading, let me know if the worldbuilding is unclear or if there's any questions you'd like to see answered specifically, it's a lot to cover and I didn't want to make the first part too dry by setting it all up front.


End file.
